Yoü and I
by ChocolateFrog97
Summary: La primera vez que te vi fue en aquel bar de Nebraska. Una mirada lo dijo todo. Ameripan/Yaoi. Lady GaGa Song-fic. EN HONOR A SU CONCIERTO EN BARCELONA!


****Konnichiwa gente! Es viernes ole ole! Bueno, estaba inspirada con Lady Gaga **PORQUE MAÑANA VOY A SU CONCIERTO FUCK YEAH Y MI AMIGA ME HA PEDIDO QUE LE FILME YOU AND I**! También es una de mis prefes :') Tengo muchas ganas de ir ueeee! Pero después me voy a deprimir ¿Por que? Porque yo funciono así y hasta que llegue el Salón del Manga estare depre xD

Ueno Ueno, aquí os dejo.

**_Warnings: Hm... ¿Menciones de sexo? Nada gráfico. Yaoi, ameripan. _**

**_Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío, tampoco lo es Yoü and I que pertenece a la maravillosa Lady GaGa! :)_**

**Mis otros Song-fics!~**

**Born This Way- GerIta**

**Highway Unicorn (Road to love)- Asakiku**

**Judas - PrusAus**

**ScheiBe - Germancest**

**Americano - USUK**

* * *

**Yoü and I **

_It's been a long time since I came around  
It's been a long time but I'm back in town  
And this time I'm not leaving without you _

La primera vez que te vi fue en un bar de Nebraska, tu estado natal. Yo estaba de vacaciones así que solo me quedaban unas pocas semanas, aún así, las supimos aprovechar. Una sonrisa lo dijo todo, te acercaste a mi, y a pesar de que mis amigos estuvieran allí me pediste mi número y me agarraste de la mano para que me fuera contigo.

_You taste like whiskey when you kiss me and all  
I'd give anything again to be your baby doll  
This time I'm not leaving without you _

Habías bebido Whisky porque tu boca sabía a ello ¿Esperabas que no recordara mi primer beso? No ibas borracho, continuaban siendo tu mismo, tu sonrisa feliz y perfecta, tu sentido del humor y tu risa escandalosa. Lo que daría para estar de nuevo entre tus brazos. Pero esta vez no me iré sin ti.

_You said sit back down where you belong  
In the corner of my bar with your high heels on  
Sit back down on the couch where we  
Made love for the first time  
And you said to me _

A pesar de ser tímido vi que no podía perder el tiempo y que tu eras con quien quería tener todas mis primeras veces. Nos besamos hasta que ambos necesitamos más y en aquel mismo sofá tu me hiciste el amor por primera vez. Cada vez que nos sentábamos ahí tu reías y decías:

-Hay algo sobre este lugar...

_There's something, something about this place  
Something about lonely nights  
and my lipstick on your face  
Something something about my cool Nebraska guy  
Yeah something about  
Baby you and I _

Fueron las mejores vacaciones de mi vida, cada noche la pasaba contigo y durante el día descansábamos. Me encantaba tocarte aquel pelo tan rubio, un color que en mi país desde luego no es normal pero aún así, a pesar de que en tu país hubiera muchos rubios, el tuyo siempre me había parecido especial. Quizás porque era tuyo.

_Been two years since I let you go,  
Couldn't listen to a joke or rock n roll  
Muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart  
On my birthday you sang me a Heart of Gold  
With a guitar humming and no clothes  
This time I'm not leaving without you  
Ohhh Ohhh _

No tenía suficiente dinero como para volver a Estados Unidos de vacaciones así que durante dos años no te pude ver. Cada vez que escuchaba Rock 'n' Roll me ponía a llorar o si alguna vez oía a alguien contar uno de esos chistes malos que solías contar me ponía melancólico por el resto del día y no podía pensar en nada más que en ti.

_Sit back down where you belong  
In the corner of my bar with your high heels on  
Sit back down on the couch where we  
Made love for the first time  
And you said to me _

Todas las noches que pasaba solo en mi cama me acordaba de ti, de nuestras noches de pasión en el sofá, en tu cama o incluso en el coche. A pesar de que fueron pocas semanas y ya habían pasado dos años los recuerdos seguían vividos. Aún así, de vez en cuando nos llamábamos para asegurarnos que continuábamos vivos. Entonces había un silencio y casi podía ver tu sonrisa mientras murmurabas:

-Estoy en el sofá.

_There's something, something about this place  
Something about lonely nights  
and my lipstick on your face  
Something something about my cool Nebraska guy  
Yeah something about  
Baby you and I_

_You and I_  
_You, you and I_  
_You, you and I_  
_You you and I_  
_You and I_  
_You you and I_  
_You you and I_

Pero estaba allí, bajando del avión en tierra americana. Agarraba la maleta muy fuerte, sentía la tensión acumularse en mi cuerpo. No te había dicho nada sobre aquello así que sabía que tu no me podía estar esperando y sabía que quizás me costaría encontrarte, pero esta vez estaba solo y planeaba quedarme mas tiempo.

_We got a whole lotta money, but we still pay the rent,  
'Cause you can't buy? a house in heaven,  
There's only three men I will serve my whole life,  
It's my daddy, and Nebraska and Jesus Christ _

_There's something, something about the chase.  
I'm a New York woman born to run you down,  
Still want my lipstick all over your face.  
There's something, something about  
just knowing when it's right  
So put for drinks up for Nebraska  
for Nebraska , for Nebraska  
I love you,  
You and I_

_You you and I_  
_You you and I_  
_I'd rather die_  
_Without you and I, I, I_

_You and I_  
_You you and I_  
_You you and I_  
_You you and I_

Después de todos los años yo era consciente que podías haber encontrado a otro u otra en tu vida, y que quizás ya ni te acordabas de lo que tuvimos a pesar de las pocas llamadas. Pero quería tener fe, tener fe en que te encontraría con tu sonrisa y oiría de nuevo tu risa escandalosa, tenía fe en poder sentir tus brazos de nuevo a mi alrededor. Pero allí estabas, con tu sonrisa, tus botas de vaquera que tanto te agradaban mientras jugabas con un vaso de Whisky. En el mismo bar dónde nos conocimos.

_It's been along time since you came around  
Its been along time but I'm back in town  
And this time I'm not leaving without you _

-Hace dos años ya.- me dijiste con una pequeña sonrisa. Yo arrufé las cejas.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por que?

-Por no haber venido.

-Ahora ya estás aquí. Pero ha pasado mucho tiempo des de que viniste. - me contestaste. Con una sonrisa mas amplia me acercaste a ti por la cintura.

-Sí, ha pasado un largo tiempo pero aquí estoy de nuevo y está vez no me voy sin ti.

**Fin**

* * *

**¿Reviews?**

_**Sayonaraa**_


End file.
